Pomp and Circumstance
by HelloMrJones
Summary: Fred and George only get injured when they're separated. During the attack at the World Cup the panicked crowd pushed them and Ginny apart. This can't be good. A/N Will continue into their sixth year so you'll see their parts during the Tournament Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N#1: Hello you crazy fuckers I call readers! Welcome to my wonderful imagination of craziness and craze! In this story I warn of possible future mature content, because honestly I don't trust myself. **

**Anywho! Enjoy the story! ;]**

**~†~**

The Quidditch World Cup had finished. Fans crowded back to their tiny tents along the hillside near the stadium to either lick their wounds or celebrate all night. The Irish broke out their tunes, colors, and choice beverages while the Bulgarians retreated solemnly to their tents or left altogether.

It was a cause for celebration seeing as it was their first win with the World Cup, and their greatest victory against the Bulgarians. Despite Victor Krum catching the snitch, their chasers and keeper were still better, giving them the advantage they knew they had. Sure, Krum was a good seeker, but no one could doubt that the rest of their team was rather shoddy. Even down to their beaters.

Now as the celebrations and moping continues throughout the camp site, one particular tent is where our story always resides.

Tucked between a few larger tents sits a smaller one that looks on the verge of collapsing, but still manages to support itself. Noises can be heard inside, laughter mixed with the music of the Irish and the clang of pots and pints.

Hooting and whistles that were far out of pitch resounded to the outside of the tent, drawing snickers from passer byes.

Inside the tent the Weasley family with the additions of Harry and Hermione celebrate animatedly with the rest. The twins are the reason for the horrible keyed singing that goes along with the music that plays from no where, and every one else laughs in amusement at the doubles antics.

Mr. Weasely sets the fire under the kettle, and blows out the match. A noise from outside draws his attention, and just for the sake of safety he goes out to investigate with a hand on his wand.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron exclaims with admiration as he comes from the kitchen, interrupting Fred and George's dancing and 'fiddle fluting.' George looks at his smaller brother with wide eyes as he puts down his improvised flute made of an Irish team flag.

Behind him Fred does the same, saying in an awed voice. "Krum?"

"Dumb Krum."

Ron continues with his tirade about the youngest seeker while the rest of the tent watches with amusement and wide grins. "He's like a bird that rides the wind," Around him Fred and George commence to flap their arms while going on in throaty voices "Krum!" "Dumb Krum!" "He's more than an athlete-" he cuts off to pull the flag Fred has just thrown over his head off, continuing with his speech. "- he's an artist!"

Ginny comes up from behind him and rubs his arm gently with a highly amused grin on her face. "Think you're in love, Ron." And moves away snickering.

"Oh, shut up." He says, blushing.

Both twins go on without missing a beat, well aware of the shit eating grin Harry is sporting.

"_Victor, I love you-_"

"_Victor I do!_"

The three of them chorus together:

"_When we're apart my heart beats only for you!_"

They all break out in fits of laughter, Fred hitting Ron with a cushion which starts a pillow fight between him and Fred.

Outside the tents the noises get louder, and George looks at the entry way with a large grin.

"Sounds like the Irish 've got their pride on!" He then picks up a pillow to join in the fight commencing between Fred and Ron, but is stopped when his father comes running into the room.

"Stop! Stop it!" He grabs Fred and Ron's arm to get their attention, and George stops as he notices the glint of panic in his fathers eye when he turns to him and places a hand on his own arm. "It's not the Irish."

He moves over to Ginny, and George notices the noises outside becoming louder and more chaotic. "We've got to get out of here." Mr. Weasley says, and Harry looks up at him with worry at the situation.

"Now!"

They all jump to attention, Fred moving over to George, grabbing his arm in reassurance as they move out of the tent, prepared to run like hell. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have already exited the tent in front of them. Once they exit the twins stop in their tracks, staring at the sight in horror.

Everywhere people are running and screaming from fires and hexes that have spread throughout the camp site.

George turns to his right, unconsciously away from his other half.

"Get back to the port-key every one and _stick together!_" The words didn't reach his ears as he took in the destruction surrounding him. "Fred! George!" Their names being exclaimed pulled him back to attention. "Ginny is your responsibility! _GO!_"

Fred barely had time to grab onto his sisters hand before a current of people rammed into them, pushing them away from wherever they had been. Bodies upon bodies moved passed them, and he found himself and Ginny moving along with them. Her screams as people fell around them from the gaining Death Eaters motivated him to move on, that and adrenaline, but something was wrong. He didn't know what but he knew he had to get his sister and George- wait...

George!

His head whipped around as he was moved away, looking for his twins head of shock red hair. No where, he couldn't find him anywhere! Only the nameless faces of the crowd as they ran for their lives.

"George!" He screamed, hoping his voice would carry. "GEORGE!"

"Fred!" His sisters voice wailed, and he felt her being pushed away from him too. "NO!" She screamed, reaching out for him through the flocks of people.

"Ginny! No!" Fred yelled and tried to reach for her hand, but he was being pushed back, back towards the Death Eaters. But that didn't matter. He was separated from his family, from his sister, from George! He'd failed the one thing that Dad had given him responsibility for.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Dad had only given him and George the task of looking after Ginny, but personally George was his task too. He was supposed to look after them _both_.

Guilt washed over him as he tried to fight through the crowd back to Ginny while looking around for George. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ fail at this! The one time he's told to take things into his own hands and look after his family... He's failed...

Despair overtook him as he trips over someone in the crowd. Fighting instinct kicked in as the numerous feet of people kicked him in several places in their rush to save their lives. A final blow to the head and his world goes black.

_I'm sorry George... _

~†~

George ached all over. The mixture of the wood on top of him and the burns on his arms and legs was enough to make him want to scream out in pain, but the added constriction of his bruised ribs denied him that. All he could do was lie there as the fires dimmed down around him and stay still as a Death Eater passed him.

His eyes remained closed, and he didn't dare move a muscle out of fear of exposing himself by either screaming or just the movement alone.

After being unintentionally separated from Fred he'd traveled with the crowd away from the Death Eaters while looking for his twin, or any part of his family. But his search didn't go for very long when he was hit by one of the Death Eaters' hex's that threw him into a smoldering tent.

He had screamed, loudly, from the fire as it burned his skin, and as one of the support pegs dug into his side. George couldn't hear anything now except for the far away screams of people and the crackling of the dying fires around him.

_I'm sorry George..._

_What? Fred? _

His brothers voice in his head causes his body to jerk slightly in surprise, jostling the piece of wood above him and aggravating the burns he can feel. Wherever Fred's voice came from he didn't care, it was the lack of response that had him terrified.

It couldn't mean that he was... George felt as though he was going to be sick.

_FRED! NO! _

No... No, no, no... NO! He wasn't dead! He just _wasn't_! He would know if the other half of his _soul_ were to be gone like that!

Maybe he had just lost consciousness. It was hardly any better because that meant he was hurt... Oh Merlin he hoped Fred was okay...

From somewhere he heard a large _clang_ as someone pushed or kicked some debris, and George stilled any movement that he may have been making. Another clang, then silence.

"_Morsmordre!_"

Terror over took George, and he didn't know why, but a sharp and foreboding hiss sent goose bumps up his arms and made the hairs on his neck stand up. He heard some more foot steps that sounded like running, and they were coming _towards_ him!

He went as stiff as a board, not daring to move even though his body was screaming in pain from his muscles tensing. His heart jumped out of his chest and started beating even quicker when the footsteps were right behind him.

The person's foot kicked a beam that had been holding up more debris which then toppled over, landing on him.

Screams of pain were threatening to break loose of his throat, but he knew if he made a noise before the man was gone he would be dead.

"Harry!" The yelling of his little brother's friend were faint from where he lay, and he couldn't make any noise until the man was gone.

Suddenly there were more yells, panicked yells, coming from where they were.

"STOP! That's my son!"

_Thank Merlin, Dad!_

His fathers voice was music to his ears, but now all he had to do was build up the voice to yell his name, to get their attention! He could faintly hear an argument of some sort, but that was drowned out as he heard multiple foot steps coming his way.

George opened his eyes to try and see who it was, but all he could see was his bloodied hand next to his head, he was facing away from them. Helplessly he looked down at his hand, and screamed at the sight of the blood pooled under him.

The scream brought more pain in his rib cage and his voice cracked before taking on a new fervor. Now his howls of agony were causing his throat to hurt, and the world around him became distant. His mind was pulling away from his body, and he blacked out just he heard Harry and his Dad.

"Fred!"

He would have laughed that they mistook him for his twin, but that meant they didn't know where Fred was. That thought alone was enough to cause tears to streak down his ashen face.

~†~

Harry could only stand and stare in the horror that was Fred or George's body. He didn't know which one it was, but he'd rather it wasn't either. But there was no mistaking the too long red hair and sweater that both had been wearing earlier when everything seemed so happy and normal.

Mr. Weasely dropped to his knees next his now silent son. Oh, God, that sound every one had heard when the twin had screamed out.

"George! No, no! Wake up!" Arthur put his hands on either side of his son's still face, and reeled at how cold it was.

Ron, who stood beside Harry, went to where his father was next to his brother. The fear on his paled face was enough to make Harry want to be sick. How could this have happened to George when he had been with Fred and Ginny?

... Oh no... Where were they?

Harry's head whipped around the place, looking for any sign of the other twin and their only sister.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione's shaky voice pulls him from his search. He looks at her with wide and fearful eyes that causes her to gasp slightly.

"Where's Fred and Ginny?" Both Ron and Arthur look at him in horror. Mr. Weasely seems to regain his senses.

"Ron! You Harry and Hermione go with George to St. Mungo's, I'll stay here and find them." He stands from George's body and turned to where the ministry agents were searching for the caster of _Morsmordre._

"Barty!" The man looks up from where he is searching and runs stiffly to them. Mr. Weasely doesn't give him a chance to speak. "Get one of your men to take Ron, Harry, Hermione, and George to St. Mungo's." He demands.

Mr. Crouch seems like he wants to reprimand Arthur for speaking to him in such a way, but turns to one of his men and directs them to apparate the teens to the hospital. A bulky agent steps forward and directs the teens towards him.

"Hold each others hands, I will have to side-apparate all of you and I don't want to loose someone or splinch them."

Harry shook his head fiercely. "No, I'm staying to help find Fred and Ginny."

Arthur turned to look at him with worry and disapproval. "Harry, please, go with them."

Again he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasely, but I can't. I can't leave you here alone to find something... Unpleasant..." Even as he said the words he could see the fear in Mr. Weasely's eyes.

Arthur, knowing harry and his determination, nods. Behind him the ministry agent apparates Ron, George, and Hermione away to St. Mungo's, and they begin their search.

**~†~**

**A/N#2: Well!... Let's see how things go, shall we? It's a rainy day here so I might work on the second chapter after I read the 22 Assassin's Creed updates I've been ignoring. ^^;**

**Reviews are like Mt. Dew! THEY ARE AMAZINGLY TASTEY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR PEOPLE WHO WERE FOLLOWING THIS STORY AS OF... Sunday [holy crap its Tuesday...] I took down the first Chapter 2 cuz I didn't proof read and that was a BIG mistake! But no worries for you people who have already read it and then are now reading this, not MUCH has changed plot wise. **

**A/N#1: Well... I'm humbled! ^^ So many reviews in my first day? Ahhh, I love you gaiz! Anywho! One of my fantastic reviewers Stollrock99 had an awesome idea which **_**is**_** based off of something in tDH, but none the less it is an amazing idea that I would never have thought up on my own because I have no imagination 0^o**

**So, THANK YOU Stollrock99 FOR SAVING THIS FORMERLY PLOTLESS STORY! **

**Onwards!**

**123: **** Ooo a JB fan! Must say his songs have gotten better... Thanks! I hope to not disappoint! ^^;**

**Snitch-bewitch:**** I feel like I could say your pen name over and over and never get tired of it lol I have updated ;P and you will now see what happens next!x) **

**chocolateMnMs: ****Thaaaaank you! The update has been made otherwise you wouldn't be reading this xD And you'll see what happens to them, don't worry :3**

**Cristina Weasley:**** Alas, friend of the infamous Weasley clan, you will see what happens to the other members xP but no spoilerz! **

**Stollrock99****: YOU ARE HOLEY! *bows at your feet* I know I did the last unchanged chapter with your idea, and IT'S STILL THERE but I just did the proof reading I forgot to do before and noticed a million ways to make it better, I hope you still like it! **

**YumiWright:**** Thank you! You have successfully humbled me again! ^^; **

**Clara the Wolf:**** Yes, I was very mean to Georgie! He'll be fine, and no that's not a spoiler! NEVAR WITH THE SPOILERS! The story shall continue!**

**Brandini86:**** Hmmm, the thought has crossed my mind, and it too is a guilty pleasure, and a very enjoyable one at that lol, but I'm not sure! I may do a different story with twincest, but I can't think that now CUZ THEN I'LL NEVER FINISH THIS STORY DX**

**Bookwormiie:**** I take by your pen name you liek reading, so I have given you moar xP**

**Lucy Beale:**** Your update is a few lines down, my reader, do not fret x) Thankies! **

**Loveislife:**** Well, as it says in bold letters up there ^ I had... Wait... Everything in this A/N is in bold letters... Crap. **

**HOLYYY CRAP THAT WAS A LOT! Now I will stop boring the people who didn't review and start the story lol... Ohjustreadit.**

**~†~**

Fred awoke to scratchy gravel on his cheek, and a hammering head ache. He could feel the rest of his body and let out a pained groan at its protests against any movement. But he had to get up. There was a reason for him to get up! It was a blurry image of confusion and panic in his memory, and he couldn't remember the _reason_ for it!

Opening his eyes he winced at the onslaught of light that came from no where. Waiting a few moments fore the sourceless white to fade away he looked down at his hand that was next to his head. It was bloodied, and he didn't know why. The pain that was everywhere else was also in his hand but he didn't see any visible wound...

He tried to move his head and groaned as his head began to pound with a new fury. There was no way he was going to get up any time soon, he concluded. The only thing he could do was wait until the pain in his head subsided.

It was another two hours before the throbbing went away and Fred slowly began to stand up. Pushing himself up on his arms first then supporting himself on some unburned rope then gasped at the horrific sight that surrounded him once he looked up.

The millions of tents he had seen hours earlier were destroyed down to their wooden supports. Drapes and flags with _Ireland_ and _Bulgaria_ written across them were now scraps of cloth and soot. Even some... Oh Merlin... Even some bodies he could see... Were mangled and...

He had to look away.

How had the wonderful and festive camp site been turned into this waste land of death and doom? Not long ago he and George had been-

_GEORGE! _

His brother! He'd been separated from him! They had been told to keep after Ginny but... Oh no... He didn't know if Ginny was... Or George... George was gone from his usual place next to him and Fred immediately felt the emptiness. But George wasn't dead, _no_, he would _not_ believe he was dead until he saw him!

"George!" He calls, desperate for an answer. "Ginny!" Fred slowly begins to stand on his own feet, stumbling as they fail to support him for a moment. "GEORGE!" He cries pleadingly.

He goes on like this for what seems forever, stumbling over ruins and bodies. Fred knows he's going to be sick. It's when he comes to the body of a young kid- his face still intact- is when he falls to his knees and empties his dinner onto the ashen floor.

How could the festive grounds become this... This... Oh God, he didn't even know a word horrible enough to describe it... There were the child's eyes... Staring at the death he saw coming...

Fred couldn't stay there.

He was on his feet and running, ignoring the pain in his body, the death around him, the destruction- everything. His feet are now trampling the undergrowth of the forest that borders the campsite. Trees pass in a blur and his lungs begin to burn, but he doesn't stop. He doesn't stop until he trips, and falls to the forest floor.

Fred can't help the despair that washes over him in waves as the smells of the burnt flesh linger around him, and he realizes he didn't find his brother _or _his sister. That maybe they were one of the bodies... No. No. NO! They could NOT be! He could only hope that maybe _maybe_ they were both safe and back with his family. That's all he could do was _hope_. _Hope_ that there was a possibility that he was the only one separate from the rest...

Perhaps he could live with that... That maybe they were okay... That he was freaking out over nothing... Yeah. He'd do that.

Standing on unsteady legs Fred brushes leaves off of his tattered and dirty jeans before looking around himself. The trees surrounding him all look the same- thick and mossy. With almost no space between them, he can't see more than ten feet in front of him.

The only way he could know if he was completely lost was to walk and see if anything was familiar. Nothing happened for the longest time as he walked amid the underbrush of the trees- his footsteps the only noise besides the occasional bird. It left him a lot of time to worry, as the ground was only covered in dead leaves.

Unlike a muggle forest where everything would be branches, bushes, and vines, enchanted forests keep those hassles away. The branches never break and the ground is only covered in a couple roots and dead leaves. Even this muffles his footsteps to a soft patting on the floor.

That's why, when he hears a twig snap, he whips around in alarm.

"... Hello?" He calls out cautiously. "Who is it?" There's no answer and Fred finds himself feeling for his wand, but pales and feels sick again as he realizes it isn't where he'd left it.

Another snap, and Fred can tell he's being played with.

"Alright you miserable git," His voice is full of false confidence. "show yourself!"

The sick feeling in his stomach increases tenfold and all blood drains from his face. A hooded figure steps out from between two thick trees, the unmistakable Death Eater mask placed dutifully to cover his features.

"Ah," A calm and cold voice sounds from the hood. "Mr. Weasley."

With a force that was definitely magic, Fred is thrown across the small space they are in, and he lands at the foot of a large tree. The roots that are protruding from the ground dig into his back along with several rocks. It seems as though the sodden Death Eater's found the one neglected tree.

Terror clenches around Fred's heart as the man floats slowly towards him. He can't see any wand, but he didn't doubt that it was under the black cloak. After what seems like intentional slowness the man is standing over him.

Fred can't move.

His arms, legs- fuck his entire _body_ is immobile. Except his head. Fred can still look up at the Death bringer above him.

A dark chuckle comes from behind the mask.

"Do not look so shocked." The man moves up to next to his head, and Fred can feel the eyes burning into his skin, and it sends chills down his spine. He feels exposed. The Death Eater seems to be studying him with such an intense stare, and Fred wants to run. "You are one of the twins, aren't you?"

Fred knows he doesn't expect an answer.

"Hmm... Then this will be easy." The terror is increased, and Fred can feel the smirk on the mans face as he gazes up at him. "I have a question, though." He lifts his hand, and Fred flinches away from the want pointed at his face. "What had Mr. Potter said of the Dark Lord?"

Fred blinks in confusion. Why would this Death Eater think he knows anything like that? Sure, he was close to Harry, loved him like a brother, would protect him like a brother, but they hadn't talked about You-Know-Who for a while... Well maybe not as long as anyone would like. But it wasn't as though Harry told him and George _everything_.

His silence seemed to irritate the Death Eater.

"Now, now, tell me you little weasel," He says coldly "what has Mr. Potter said of the Dark Lord?" His voice is harsh, demanding an answer.

"Like I'd tell you, you miserable goat..." The twin says with faux courage which only angered the man, and pointed his wand true at Fred.

"_Crucio!_" He didn't even hear himself scream in agony as the pain over took his body and he writhed against the invisible ropes holding him down to the floor. Despite the fact that he couldn't move his limps, didn't mean he couldn't feel, all he could do _was_ feel!

Feel the fire taking over his skin and seeping into his bones! Feel the countless knives being wrenched into him! Feel the claws dragging down his skin all over! Feel his bones break repeatedly under the torture! Feel his lungs give in and his heart explode in his chest! Feel acid burn his eyes out! Feel his skin being peeled off of his face!

It wasn't ending! There was nothing, _nothing_ Fred wouldn't give to stop this! Stop this!

His breath was going ragged, and he hardly stopped screaming to breath. Only small wisps of air made it past his lips.

And as soon as it began it stopped, leaving him a panting and coughing mess on the ground.

Oh Gods, he had never been in as much pain as that! Not when he fell out of a tree at age six and broke his arm and two ribs-puncturing his lung, or down the stair at Hogwarts in his first year-cracking his skull and dislocating his shoulder! Never!

He stared sightlessly up at the canopy of the trees, trying to push the memory of the pain from his mind, but he couldn't. He felt empty besides the pain. It was the only thing inside of him... But... There was-

"Now, tell me you rotten filth!" A kick to the ribs and a gasping breath pulls him from his mind. "What has he said? What does he know?"

Fred doesn't get to respond, only lays shaking on the ground, not even paying attention to the dead leaves that have been caught in his hair nor the twigs pricking his skin, and especially not the Death Eater looming over him. All he can think of is the pain that's still lingering inside of him and has been imprinted in his bones.

"_Crucio!_"

No! There it is again, his body imploding and being pulled apart by wolves while being burned and stabbed with white hot pokers over and over again! The pain never ending, time could have past and he wouldn't have known.

It didn't stop, and his breathing was going rapid and he felt dizzy as oxygen was failing to reach his brain. Spots of black were taking over his vision, and Fred welcomed. Oh! How he welcomed it, anything _anything _to escape this! He didn't hear the man cackle in amusement at his pain, and he was barely able to stay conscious.

"Ah ah ah. No falling asleep, you scum. _Rennervate!_" Fred felt something like adrenaline course through him as he was pulled away from unconsciousness with a small whimper. He looked back up at the Death Eater that was towering over him with hazy eyes as weak and pained moans passed as breathes through his lips.

"Now... I'll ask you again..." The man sneered in a dark voice, reaching into his robes. What he pulled out drained all the color from Fred's face.

In the mans grip is a long silver knife with some design etched into it that he couldn't see. But it's appearance wasn't what terrified him to his core, it was the magic he could feel pulsing off of it. It was reaching out and wrapping its sick tendrils around him, caressing the core of his being with it's black and repulsing aura. Fred could do nothing but be petrified.

A though brushed through his mind.

_At least it isn't them..._ It didn't stay long enough for him to dwell, but another breathed through. _It isn't George..._

_It isn't George... It isn't George... It isn't George... _He thought again and again, reassuring himself, building up his will to try and keep his mouth shut of whatever might fall out. The thought of his twin, of his soul that was split at birth, that kept him from telling this Death Eater whatever he wanted to know.

The hooded figure kneels down next to Fred, and lifts the knife up to his cheek, running its sharp edge along the pale skin. "What. Does. He. Know." He added pressure as Fred remained silent, completely unwilling but fearful of the blade, and a few beads of blood form on the white skin, dripping slowly down.

_I will not betray them. I will not betray them. I will not betray them. _It was a mantra in his head now as he resisted the sting on his face.

"Ah, you are too stubborn for your own good." The man hisses in his ear, pointing his wand at Fred.

He could only lay there as his arm was pinned palm up on the forrest floor and the sleeve was pushed back, revealing his pale arm. His breath caught in his throat as the Death Eater put the knife to the skin, gave a small chuckle, and added pressure.

Fred couldn't hold back his screams.

~†~

It had been hours. _Hours_ since the attack on the camp sight, and it had been almost as long since Fred and Ginny had gone missing. Harry had split off from Mr. Weasley to cover more ground in their search. His throat had since gone sore from his repeated shouts of Fred and Ginny's names.

Now he found himself staring at the border of the camp site and the forrest his stomach filled with dread. What if they never found them? What if they were already...

No, he couldn't think like that. If he thought like that then he wouldn't look for them as well as he would before. And he would _not_ give up on his friends like that!

With that he marched into the forrest, determined to find at least one of the missing Weasley family members. Unlike the Forbidden Forrest, these woods were full of younger trees that had green leaves he could see and touch if he wanted to, instead of the ancient trunks that was all you could see.

He looked around everywhere, calling out to both of them repeatedly for at least another hour before taking a break next to a tree. Harry couldn't help but feel as though he was failing again in his job, to keep every one safe from the evils Voldemort created. To at least try and keep away the pain his parents died to eliminate.

But now the Weasleys were in danger of loosing two of their children, and he couldn't help but feel responsible.

Sliding down the trunk of the tree Harry let his head fall forwards. What was he going to say to Mrs. Weasley...? That he couldn't find her son and daughter because he didn't look hard enough? No, he had to look... But his legs felt as though they were turning to jelly, and his head was pulsing with a head ache.

Perhaps if he were to just-

A blood curdling scream resounded through the forrest that had him on his feet, heart pounding. He looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the howl or any danger coming from it.

Another shriek that was drawn out longer and broke down into sobs had him running towards it at break neck speed. He ignored the branches whipping against him and the underbrush catching on his clothing; that was a scream of utter pain, torture, and torment. It went against every fiber of his being to leave someone in such agony.

The screams, as suddenly as they started, cut off, and Harry felt like he was going to be sick as he broke into a small clearing.

There at the base of a tree was a body with fiery red hair, deathly pale skin, and a face he had seen not long ago. Harry could only stare in wide eyed horror at the still figure. Small whimpers were coming past the twins pallid lips and his eyes stared blankly up at the sky.

"George... George..." The small pleas pulled Harry from his revere and he found himself kneeling next to the twin. His eyes went wide as he got a better look at Fred.

His arm was lying limp and out next to him with the word BLOOD TRAITOR carved in angry bloody letters. The skin around the cuts was red and spreading with a wild fury.

Without warning Fred started to scream again, and the pain in his voice... Harry felt tears spring to his eyes. Doing the only thing he could, Harry placed a hand on the twins shoulder that he tried to get away from.

"Fred! Fred, c'mon, it's me! Harry!" The screams gradually stopped as Fred seemed to notice Harry for the first time, looking at him with cloudy and pained eyes.

"H-harry...?" Said boy nods, and Fred looks around for a second, expecting to see something. "... George... Where's George...?" His voice is raspy and his breathes are wheezes.

"He's safe. He'll be okay." He reassured the panicked twin, and Harry glances at Fred's arm again. "Fred... What happened...?"

With just those words everything seemed to go wrong at once. Fred opened his mouth to tell him, but a look passed through his eyes, and his face drained of all color. Then he just closed his eyes.

His chest didn't rise anymore.

"FRED!"

**~†~**

**A/N#2: Yes, I would be cruel enough to end there :3 I think you all know where the 'blood traitor' came from, but honestly it was just too good to pass up! **

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE THE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M BACK! No, the keyboard on the sisters computer is still broken, but I got an iPad with a wireless keyboard so IT'S ALL GOOOOOD! Okay, some responses are in dire need of attending to!

Stollrock99: I know, it's like I'm psychic! ;P I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll like where it's going, cuz I certainly don't! 8D

Aris1013: I'm so mean to them. I promise it'll be all bunnies and cotton candy in the end, but where's the fun in doing that now! Hopin' you like the update!

Bookwormiie: *gasp* Poor books! xP Your breakfast/lunch/dinner is served, sir/madame Bookworm!

chocolateMnMs: Maybe you're psychic too! 0-0 Iwasplanningonthat! Or something similar, but you'll have to read to find out ;P And Ginny's fine, should probably touch on that too though.

Brandini86: Yes, it's still there! I might not make it in this story though, at least not the whole way, could be if you squint whilst wearing my patented TwinCest-Glasses, for your viewing of Gred and Forge whenever you please ;;;;P

FrednGeorgeFanGirl: I'm pleased! Continue to read! And review! And all those amazing things in between!

ncis-lady: And much to come! I know, it's a horrible thing that I do that butchers the english language. My english teacher would be appalled!

LeahMarie: I'm glad you love it! There will be more to come!

saphira and shruikan: Oh BETCH! Now I must list... I hate lists. (that's a lie)I DID! Like six times... I think... And I'm very glad I made your skill crawl, that is my goal in life, darlin' ;PI know. Me needs a BETA! ... Will you be my beta? =3I should go die in a hole! Don't tell him! He will! HE WIIIILLL! Erm, I am continuing it. Like, right now... But first, I'm sending you it! 8D

††††††††††

It wasn't happening... He'd convinced himself of that already... Even though he was sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungos, even though the doctor had already said they would live... Ron could not believe that this was happening...

Before this... Oh Merlin- this is going to haunt him forever. It will always be this, or then... But before this Fred and George... They seemed... Invincible... Sure, they had their broken bones, their share of injuries, but that was all from Quidditch or their pranks-gone-wrong... Now though? This is entirely different...

Now George is being treated for major burns, broken ribs, and an abdomen wound caused by a tent peg that he must have fallen on in his rush to escape... Fred...

Ron's breath hitches in his throat, and tears well up in his eyes as he thinks of the elder twin... God... Fred...

... Fred was being held in stasis on life support... They couldn't get his heart beating again until they knew what had stopped it... And they had no clue, none, as to what it could be... But Ron had seen his arm... The bloody letters forming a word that only came from the most wicked of tongues.

BLOOD TRAITOR

The letters were disfigured... Twisted- and rightfully so... But for that to be on Fred, carved into his skin... The doctor- pale faced- had said that he could eliminate it, that a scar wouldn't even remain... But Ron knew, knew that if one were to look close enough, they would still see the lettering, plain as day.

An arm wraps around his shoulders, and he reflexively leans into the arms of his mother. She's been crying, Ron doesn't need to look up in order to know. He heard her sobs and cries of grief in the twins' hospital room...

He feels exhausted... Vaguely he's aware that his father is nowhere present, but the soothing touch of his mothers hand rubbing his shoulder is enough to lull him into a restless sleep.

††††††††

He can't move. His body... Does he have a body? Is there something for him to feel with? He can't tell. Numbness spreads across his mind in a haze, and there's nothing beyond it. There's nothing to see, hear, feel...

But something's wrong... Something is... Not there... Missing, a part of him, not like a limb, more like a presence. A presence he's so used to feeling... And it's gone.

Why is that bad...? There's a reason for it. He knows there is... Maybe he'll remember later...

He's tired.

†††††††††

Feeling. That's what he feels first, not pain, or softness, just something. Something that tells him he's not going to float forever in this void.

It's nice to know there's something...

†††††††††

Feeling has migrated to pain, and... Oh... such pain. Snakes wrapping around his chest, constricting all movement, even breathing! White hot pokers, jamming into his sides, being pushed further every time one of those snakes curl further around him.

He doesn't like this, no, no, not at all. He want the numbness again, that oblivion.

And there's still something missing.

†††††††††

Sounds, it's all coming so fast now. Not just sounds, but sight. He can see something, the sounds come and go in waves, rising up, falling back, and crashing over him again.

It's a shape, of a person... Right. There are people. He's a person. He's...

someone.

†††††††††

He's George. That's who he is.

And now, he can finally wake up.

†††††††††

Harry looks into the twins' hospital room. Hermione and the entire Weasley family, bar Persley and Charlie, are gathered around the two beds. There's been no change from what he can see, and guilt gnaws on his insides like rats.

If it weren't for him then the World Cup wouldn't have been attacked, and so many people would be alive right now.

Mrs. Weasley looks up from her vigil between the two beds and meets his eye. He flinches at the sadness in them, but is slightly bemused when she gestures for him to come into the room. She should hate him. It's his fault.

Hesitating, Harry enters the room, and suddenly six pairs of eyes are focused on him. He shrinks back from the stares, opting to look at the floor. He doesn't want to see their understanding.

There are footsteps, and suddenly Bill is standing in front of him, hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Harry... You looked shattered." The eldest Weasley pulls him to a chair that sits along the wall in front of Georges bed. Harry looks up slowly at the twin, and flinches at the slack face he sees. His fault.

A moan from the bed, and all attention is off Harry, focused on George, whose eyelids are flickering open. Dull and hazy blue eyes look out at them, and dry, pale lips crack open, breath flowing through them with a muddled word.

Mrs. Weasley is on her feet, standing next to her son's bed. "What was that dear...?" Her voice is shaking.

Eyes swivel slowly to look at her. "F-fred..." It's just a whisper, but it's the loudest thing in the room. Mrs. Weasley's face goes pale as she sits back in her chair, and buries her face in her hands.

Georges eyes look around violently, his white lips muttering his brother's name as he searches. Finally his eyes land on the bed adjacent to him, and it takes a moment for him to comprehend the image he's seeing.

Fred, lying white as the sheets below him, unmoving. Blue eyes go wide with panic.

"Fred... no, no..." That's the missing part, he realises, the part of him he couldn't feel. It was Fred. Tears begin to leak down his face. "No... no... no... no-o-oo..." He begins to sob, gripping the fabric beneath his hands.

It felt as though someone has sucked his breath out through a black hole, not allowing him to inhale or exhale, like someone was strangling him... His twin was gone.

††††††††††††


End file.
